bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Courageous Heart Alma
Courageous Heart Alma Skill 'Pulsating Guidance (BB gauge fills massively after each turn) 'Burst Valiant Saber (14 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies; Cost: 14 BC, DC: 14 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Galaxy Glanz (18 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies & boost to Spark and critical hit rate for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 18 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Alma, the daughter of Hogar and one of the Elemental Heroes, received her 6* form in January. Her courage helped her defend her father and strive to become an even stronger warrior than what her father had imagined. Her courage definitely brought her an interesting 6* form as she currently holds the title as the Queen of BB Filling After Each Turn. Let's see where her courage takes us. Leader Skill Score: 6/10 Very interesting leader skill. Her Leader Skill boosts everyone's BB gauge by 5 BC, which is currently the highest in the current game version. This can be very useful, especially for mitigators who would need to use BB every turn. This effect may be extended even as much as 10 BC with double Alma Leads. However, Alma Leads are relatively rare to find to make use of this technique. However, this Leader Skill does not have any other BB fill rate or BC drop rate support. That said, let's compare Alma to Lucca. Lucca fills BB gauge by 2 BC with an additional effect of reducing BC requirement by 15%. Other units can make good use out of Lucca's Leader Skill due to the fact that he reduces BB requirement and the BB gauge can easily be manipulated with units like Zelnite and Reed, who fill BB gauges with their BBs and SBBs. This certainly does not mean that Alma's Leader Skill is useless. There are better ways to create a BB spam squad by using Ares' Excelsior Leads. Alma, however, does benefit squads that lack BC generation so her Leader Skill can come to use, especially when fighting single enemies who barely drop BC compared to multiple units. It is also important to note that when using double Alma leads, you will reach the BB regen cap. The BB regen cap is currently 10 BC and the cap only applies for Leader Skill, Extra Skill, and Spheres combined. Want to know more? Check out this blog. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 Definitely liking the BC cost as it is very low to fill. However, the damage is very weak. Alma's Brave Burst damage multiplier is 180%, which is disappointingly low. Combined with Alma's low ATK stat, Alma will barely do any damage with this BB. It is also worth noting that there are no additional effects on Alma's BB. This is very disappointing as she deals very little damage without a buff or an effect on the enemy. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Not bad. Alma grants everyone a nice 40% crit chance boost and a nice 70% Spark buff. True, 40% crit chance boost is not the best, but it is still a very good buff. Your chances of landing crits has increased to 50% with this SBB. Of course, crits don't always hit as this relies on RNG. After all, 50% is not too far off from the crit chance cap (70%). The 70% Spark buff is really nice too as it is the second highest Spark buff in the current Global version. However, this SBB lacks damage. The damage modifier is only 400% and when combined with Alma's low Atk stat, her damage still yields low damage. There are better units to apply the Crit and Spark buff due to their superior damage over Alma's. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill Arena Score: 7/10 Amazing. Alma can fill everyone's BB gauge by 5 BC. Since the squad is bound to fill most of everyone's BB gauges given the fact that Alma doesn't give the squad any BB fill rate or BC drop rate support, Alma can help fill 5 BCs to ready everyone's BB gauges for use on the 2nd turn. On top of that, Alma's BB takes very little BC to fill so Alma is bound to get her BB on the 2nd turn. However, damage is very low so it would take at least another unit or two to finish off all of your opponents on the same turn. Stats Score: 6/10 Alma is actually pretty weak stat-wise. With low stats, Alma won't be able to survive well or hit hard enough. Best case scenario, go with more survivability if you want to make use of Alma's SBB buffs. In terms of typing, my type preference for Alma is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 6/10 Alma can be quite situational in hard quests, such as Trials. Her Leader Skill can come in handy, especially when against a single enemy. With double Alma leads, you can fill your BB gauges by 10 BC. When combined with Grahdens's SBB buff, you can fill up to 16 BC per turn. Most buffs last for three turns. You can easily reapply those buffs since double Alma Leads can help with filling 10 BCs per turn. However, Alma's low stats show a sense of the lack of usefulness. In Raid, Alma wouldn't be able to survive in the later RC missions. With her low stats, Alma barely deals any damage and can barely survive. Use her with caution. Therefore, Alma's real use would be as a Leader, not much of a sub-unit. Her Leader Skill's BB fill per turn is currently the highest in the current game version. As a sub-unit, Alma gets overshadowed by other units that can apply the same buffs and deal more damage. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Honor Armor & Fallacy Orb Conclusion Score: 6.2/10 What time is it? Adventure Time with Alma! How far did Alma take you on your adventures? I'm sure you made her father proud the more time you spent with her. Would you like to see some sort of adventure featuring Alma and Hogar in the future? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think about Alma, the courageous warrior! How does her courage take you to victory? Leave them in the comments below! Check out this blog talking about the mechanics of BB Regeneration! BB Regeneration Explained Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Thief God Zelnite *Creator Maxwell *Fei and Fang Category:Blog posts